All the Pain I Have Known
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: Hermione Weasley was not your average witch. She had been through hell and back and still managed to survive. She had a wonderful husband and two beautiful kids. However, when an unexpected occurrence happens, will she be able to get through it? Written for Spiralling-Down's Potion Challenge.


**AN:** Alas, another story! This one is for Spiralling-Down's Potion Challenge! I think they're going to be completely surprised how I used my potion though xD.

**Prompt:** Use Draught Of Living Death or have the story based around said potion.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, sad, I know.

**Summary:** Hermione Weasley was not your average witch. She had been through hell and back and still managed to survive. She had a wonderful husband and two beautiful kids. However, when an unexpected occurrence happens, will she be able to get through it? Written for Spiralling-Down's Potion Challenge.

**Cathy Note:** Thanks to my beta! She's awesome. Duh. :P

**Word length:** Almost 900.

**WARNINGS!:** Mentions of child and domestic abuse.

_All the Pain I Have Known_

Hermione Weasley was not your average witch. She had been through hell and back and still managed to survive. Her husband, Ron Weasley was the best husband you could imagine having; he was an Auror at the Ministry Of Magic, and an all time known hero in the Wizarding world. He gave Hermione two beautiful children, Rose Nymphadora Weasley and Hugo Arthur Weasley. It wasn't until Hermione's oldest, Rose, turned two, that things started going downhill. Ron lost his job and began drinking; he was never a nice drunk, but with the depression of losing his job and the depressant in the alcohol, Ron turned violent.

The violence of the situation made Hermione think of her childhood. When she was almost ten years old, her father left her mother and her mother made her think it was her fault because she could do things without being able to explain it. She later found out that what she was doing was accidental magic. When she turned eleven and found out that she was a witch, the abuse her mother gave her was life-threatening. In just a little over a year, Hermione had sustained two broken wrists, three broken ribs, and five concussions. The last time she was at the end of her mother's rage, her mother had beaten her until she was unconscious and had broken the three self-healed ribs and has caused internal bleeding. If it hadn't been for Hermione's magic, the fact that it was her eleventh birthday, and her pure luck that Professor McGonagall had delivered the muggleborn's letters to them herself, Hermione would have died.

"Hermione, get your worthless ass in here!" Ron shouted to her, bringing back all the memories of her childhood and the feeling of worthlessness.

Hermione took a deep breath and faced her husband, "No."

Ron looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?"

"I said no, Ronald," Hermione said, taking out her wand, "And you're going to let me get my belongings and the kids' and I'm going to leave and never return."

Ron laughed devilishly, "Or what?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione said, putting Ron in a full body bind, "Or I'll force you to let me." Hermione went to the cupboard where she kept her potions, and took out a Draught of Living Death, "Open up," she said to Ron, forcing his mouth open and pouring the potion in. Seconds later, he fell into a deep sleep.

"Rose!" Hermione called to her two-year-old daughter.

"Yes mummy?" the little girl replied, running into the room.

"Watch cartoons while mummy goes upstairs to pack away our things, okay?" Hermione asked, putting the television on a channel called Treehouse.

Rose laughed, sitting on the couch, "Okay mummy!"

**-ATPIHK-**

A few hours later with the help of her house elf, Furry, Hermione was in her parents' old house with all of her things, and Rose and Hugo were asleep in their respective rooms. She had left a note for a sobered-up Ron, even though she knew it would be days before he would wake up:

_Ronald,_

_You were the love of my life. However, when you drank, you became something I didn't want to be around again, and that I didn't want our kids around. Please don't go looking for us. Unless you sober up and start giving a damn about us, I'm not going to tell you where we are, and you will not see your children. Don't go bugging Ginny either, or Harry, they both took an unbreakable vow to keep my place hidden from your knowledge. They know what you did as well, and let's just say that your little sister isn't exactly too pleased…anyways, goodbye Ronald, I hope you get your life together, if not for your sake, for the sake of your children having to grow up without a father. _

_Good Luck,_

_Hermione _

**_P.S._**_ I took Furry with me and she no longer thinks you're her master; so don't try to summon her either, it won't work. _

Hermione didn't actually make Ginny and Harry take an unbreakable vow because she trusted her friends with her life. However, the longer Ronald Weasley thought that she made her friends take the vow, the better the safety of her children and herself. The thing that was bugging Hermione the most was that Ron was actually a good person and a wonderful father when he wasn't drinking. Nevertheless, until he kicked the habit, there was no way she or the children could be around him.

Before Hermione had the chance to pack everything away, Hugo started crying. She sighed and summoned Furry to help put the dishes in the cupboards while she tended to her crying son.

She picked up her three-month-old son, rocking him gently while she thought about all that was to come. Rose was a troublesome baby; even with Ron's help, she was still up many nights with her, and Hugo was pretty much the same so far. Nevertheless, she knew that she could not let her son or her daughter grow up in an abusive home as she did.

She cuddled Hugo closer to her and whispered, "And I swear I'm not going to let him know all the pain I have known."

**End**


End file.
